A peek into PANDORA's BOX
by loveisNOTequaltolemonsdamnitt
Summary: We all know how NARUTO IS ... the hyper, always happy-go-lucky "BLONDE" ninja!...the master prankster of KONOHA!,the one that has big dreams of becoming the HOKAGE but ,who is also the DEAD LAST in the academy, so we DO know him...ONLY, are YOU SURE YOU DO, Sasuke? (ONESHOT) sasuXnaru (NO its not a yaoi)


_**DISCLAIMER : NOPE! STILL DONT OWN NARUTO!...KILL ME WHY DONTCHA?!**_

"Whats in your head, Uchiha-kun?"

Karin's deceitful honey-sweet voice made him come out of his stupor. He had been spacing out AGAIN.

The prodigy had been with this group of the snake's for over a month now, yet he couldn't shake those annoyingly sweet , but at the same time, awkward moments he had shared with his previous team off his darn mind.

Those darn memories caught him off-guard at the most unexpected times of the day or even at night.

For instance, he still clearly remembered his first ever weird-ed out and totally creepy kiss with his blonde, goofy teammate and the sweet,yet anxious one with HIS, *uh, i meant* THE pink haired kunoichi!

Man, he could still taste her strawberry scented lips , like it had only been yesterday.

And now another one of those, emotionally charged memories clouded his rational thoughts.

:

:

:

Around three in the afternoon a cloaked figure bolted in through a , what looked like a window and scurried towards the unmistakable bump on the mattress, that somehow passed for a bed.

Carefully heaving the metal box,out of its 'hiding' place, Sasuke flashed his newly developed sharingan, in an attempt to memorize the Uzumaki's more useful and deadly jutsus.

He knew that it was cheating,and that it was dishonorable, but he just had to see for himself, *how did the dobe manage to come up with such ridiculous but incredible fighting techniques ?*

But, alas, the blonde was smarter than he let on; of-course! 'deception' ; The Uchiha realized this grudgingly.

*He had been deceiving us all with that stupid foxy grin of his, and to think that I, UCHIHA SASUKE , fell for it too.*

The prodigy clenched and unclenched his fists in a fit of rage at the thought of the dead last surpassing him.

As the chakra induced scrolls could be opened only by having the uzumaki blood, sasuke let the idea of reading them ,fly outta the window.

But just as he was about to shut the darn old tin box,a rather worn-out and small, red notebook, that wasn't buried deep enough, caught his attention and a gleam of hope showed in onyx orbs.

Although it couldn't have been of much importance, since it dint have the family seal on it, yet he couldn't help but think that this might be another one of the dobe's deceptions.

*a hidden place too good, yet too simple to be noticed, this might be IT!*

He hurriedly picked it up and surfed eagerly through the pages only to be disappointed that they were blank...but he immediately saw through the facade, he wasn't known as a prodigy for nothing, it too was a chakra induce one ; only it wasn't specially handpicked, like the scrolls had been and could be accessed easily by anyone with the knowledge of inducing chakra. In other words, any shinobi or even a mere genin could read it.

so after a few tries , he could see faint signs of scribbling that became clear as the day in a matter of minutes,

Automatically his sharingan sprout back into action, in the same attempt as before.

But to his dismay and surprise, it turned out to be the kyuubi's ... DIARY?!

:

:

;

" BORN THE SAME "

"fools day is nearing ...  
wonder who its gonna be...  
but why bother ?  
life plays a prank on us every-waking moment,anyway ...

OH why bother laughing ?  
when it's supposed to be fake...  
why even put up masks...  
aren't we all born the same?  
so what's there to hide ...  
behind that goofy fox grin, you say? ...

even though, it's not much to comprehend...

but, haven't you heard ?

sometimes a white lie can save a life...

and same goes for MY fake smile...

only its MY life, this time...

i might come across as self-centered,

but you've looked only skin deep ...

if you tried to dig any further, I'd chase you out...

SO you think you hate me...

but, may i ask you, why ?

because I'M a monster,you said...

well, if you had tried looking into the mirror

you'd know just how wrong you had been.

I ruined your village...

I ruined many families ,they say...

yes, blame the monster because that's as easy as making clay...

I think there is too much...  
too much falseness around...  
only if everyone stopped..  
stopped and faced the truth...  
no-one can retain the same old innocence...  
of being born the very same ...

what are they up-to?  
OH NO NO ...  
they are getting it all wrong ...  
when fate plays a practical joke...  
laugh along like a maniac...  
don't sit there sulking like the old. "

- _UZUMAKI NARUTO _

and after the incident , Uchiha Sasuke never referred to his goofy blonde teammate as the 'DEAD LAST' ; because he knew exactly, how it felt to be undermined by everyone you held dear to you.

_A/N : __**hey guys, sorry if this sounds a bit...weird. BUT, i had this random thought, that i just HAD to put into writing.**_

_**i was watching the very first seasons of Naruto again, and suddenly had an epiphany. **_

_**There IS always a meaning behind every action of ours, whether we are aware of it or not, is another question. **_

_**But as i was saying,Naruto always seems so darn happy and hyper and doe-sent seem to have the ability to stay mad for long or too serious for two straight minutes, but maybe there is a deeper meaning to it?**_

_**like for example, he likes to deceive himself into believing that life is all sugar and candies and not what he has been faced with. and also because he knew there was only two darn ways to live. **_

_**either you kill yourself with remorse and self-pity, which doesn't account much to living,really. OR live like " BRING IT ON BITCH!, i can take anything you've got!". **_

_**well, that's it for my author's note...**_

_**and maybe you guys came to this realization long ago, but that's exactly, what i said, i had an epiphany. **_

_**P.S : This is just my second fic so...awe what the heck CHUCK IT,,, JUST read it and leave or if YOU WANT then take the time to tell me all about my mistakes or you can even throw-in some random suggestions...its all up to you! Dear readers.**_

_**SEE ya for now!**_

_**SAYONADA! :D :D **_


End file.
